


favorite spot

by maraudersourwolf



Series: kit kitty cat [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Cat Shienanigans, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Liam trully doesn’t even know why the cat is following him around.The limits were supposed to be very clear after all.





	favorite spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> This is born from a quite particular experience Cal keeps having.  
> And the fact that he keeps avoiding his responsabilities at being adopted by a cat.  
>  **Lets make Cal cuddle the cat 2k18.**
> 
>  
> 
> Also the fact that Mercy pretty much tricked me somehow into writing it.  
> Something about a deal I didn't really agreed to.  
> I don't even know how.  
> But after hard struggling with The Words™ and many pictures from the Goblin, here it is.
> 
> [Here's Mercy's part of the deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542259)  
>  
> 
> Also, special shout-out to my Bruh in Writing, [Francis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/francissnackhole)  
> For supporting my whining.  
> You're amazing, dude.
> 
>  
> 
> Barely beta’d.  
> Totally messy.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

It’s not that Liam doesn’t like the cat, just not at Theo’s extent. His boyfriend had even gone as far as to avoid going to bed because his princess was sleeping on his pillow, and he had no heart to wake her up and steal her place.

 _Steal_ , as if the pillow wasn’t Theo’s to begin with.

Thankfully, Liam didn’t have that problem at all, because the little black goblin had its place and Liam had his own.

And as long as it stayed that way, Liam couldn’t complain.

 

*

 

Of course things didn’t stay that way.

 

*

 

It had been casual.

Liam making his very needed cup of coffee when his phone went off with a text. He turned slightly to a side and looked at it, contemplating if he really needed to take a look. After all, as far as he knew, no one was sure he was awake. But before he could pass that bit of information to his brain, his hand had already reached for the device and opened the unread text.

 

> **Received 10:30 am** Sammy left.

 

No good morning.

No _are you awake, love?_ or a long and heartfelt love confession like in the movies.

No.

It’s the cat, the one and only priority on Theo’s life since the ball of fur crossed his path.

Liam looks back at his coffee, wondering if he can get out with sweep this under the rug of _I just woke up_ and go back to his previous program of enjoying his planned breakfast of drinking as many cups of coffee as possible instead of the soap opera scene he’s being called in for. His free hand barely twitches over the handle of the cup before another text makes his phone vibrate on his hand that rips a deep sigh from the very core of Liam’s soul.

 

> **Received 10:31 am** She’s gone.

 

This is what he gets for waking up early on a saturday.

 

> **Sent 10:31 am** What do you mean she left?

 

Liam writes back, turning around to make a quick glance of. It’s pointless, because he knows the apartment is empty. He was rejoicing about that fact not so long ago.

 

> **Received 10:31 am** She left.

 

Theo reply is stiff, lacking of any extra information that could help the case and owns an unnatural period at the end of the sentence so Liam knows, as a fact, that his boyfriend, the big marshmallow, is freaking out right this instant and trying to play the tough card.

The same one that revoked months ago when the whole Sammy situation came into their lives.

 

> **Sent 10:32 am** Did she vanish?
> 
> **Received 10:32 am** It’s a cat, Liam.
> 
> **Received 10:32 am** They don’t just vanish.
> 
> **Received 10:33 am** We were on the backyard sunbathing and then she climbed the tree.
> 
> **Received 10:33 am** She’s crying.

 

There’s so many things that Liam find wrong in those four texts

Like the fact that exactly the reason why the goblin would vanish is because she’s a cat, the bastard child of a ninja and whatever demon was available at the moment. Or that Theo casually said that he was ‘ _sunbathing_ _with the cat downstairs’_ like someone else would say _‘I was out with the girls having margaritas’_. Or that climbing a tree doesn’t fall into the category of leaving, just into the _‘stupid things a cat should not do and yet they try anyways’_.

Or that the real reason to Theo’s dilemma is that the cat isn’t gone but stuck. And he’s panicking instead of doing something a bit more rational than texting his boyfriend, because Theo is nothing but completely whipped by that cat.

Liam isn’t sure if he should find it adorable or terribly frustrating.

 

> **Sent 10:34 am** What do you want me to do
> 
> **Received 10:34 am** Rescue her.

 

Not a petition but a command that Liam would feel tempted to ignore if it wasn’t for how it pulled at his heart strings.

It doesn’t even take a minute for Liam to re-discover the already known fact that he’s whipped for his boyfriend.

 

*

 

The baggiest sleep pants, a pretty stained shirt with holes littered all over the fabric and the worst bed hair he could ever get is his look for the day. He’s pretty much sure that there’s still some dried drool at the corner of his mouth and that Mrs. Avery, their next door neighbour, is sending him the judging look, but he can’t care less.

There’s a distressed boyfriend that would not doubt about recurring to murder or playing the _‘you sleep on the couch tonight’_ card.

And Liam would very much like to avoid that.

There’s also the goblin to save, lets not forget that.

 

*

 

“It’s up there,” Theo spits, pointing at the one and only tree in the building’s small backyard that looms over them all with the promise of falling and bringing the building down with it, “You just have to help her”

_Just._

‘You _just_ have to help her.’

Liam looks at Theo, who tries to play it cool by not being cool at all and casually dropping that Liam, the one with a body trained to barrel down opponents at lacrosse, should play the monkey role here and rescue a cat that most likely is having the time of her life up there.

Yeah, no.

Theo can do that. Liam’s sure that he and his ridiculously huge biceps that look more like thighs than Theo’s own thighs would climb that monster of a tree in no time.

“You do it,” Liam grumbles, crossing his arms trying to go for defensive but instead making Theo’s eyes soften slightly. Liam can’t find it in himself to feel offended. As long as it works, he will take it. “You brought her home, you climb there.”

There’s a glint of something deeply disturbing on Theo’s gaze that makes Liam’s skin crawl. He can almost see the snark leave his boyfriend’s mouth, when a soft meowing interrupts whatever line of thought Theo was nursing and makes him look at the tree.

Liam never felt more grateful for the goblin as today.

“Don’t worry, princess, papa’s going to help you,” Theo replies sweetly and Liam tries very hard to remember when was the last time that Theo, his boyfriend from years, replied to him in any sort of lullaby voice.

The answer is _never_.

“I’ll help down here,” Liam says to anyone but Theo’s back, because he already took off like some sort of knight in shining armor to save the ball of fur that’s gets more love than anyone else in Theo’s life.

True to Liam’s imagination, Theo climbs the damn tree like some sort of hybrid between a rabid monkey and the second movie Terminator. The one that was ready to exterminate everyone, not Arnold Manyletters. Although they are kinda part of the same club of ridiculously huge arms.

It’s a sight for both nightmares and wet dreams.

Theo’s arms, not Arnold’s one. He’s too old for Liam and even if he’s not opposed to sugar daddies, the whole idea of having to decipher what the other man is saying is a big deal breaker and---

There’s not too much time between the strange cloud of thoughts he’s swimming in right now, the scream of _‘Princess, no!’_ and the ball of fur landing perfectly on his arms, scratches and extreme meowing included.

Liam doesn’t have time either to point out that Theo was supposed to collect the cat, not push it towards perdition, because the falling in four legs is not a never failing rule. Or that without Liam’s lacrosse reflexes, they’d now own a very hairy pancake instead of a pet.

There’s time for neither of those things because right in front of his eyes, there’s the fall of the empire, with Theo falling on his ass.

And as the echo of his own laughs, Liam can hear the promise of a night on the couch.

 

*

 

“Are you going to keep sulking?”

“She jumped away from me,” Theo whines for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes, glaring daggers at Liam because he clearly does have the fault that the goblin decided to try its luck as a bird instead of the house cat she’s supposed to be. “She hates me”

“No, _what?_ She loves you,” Liam reasons in his best impersonation of Mason trying to comfort sensibilities.

He was never really good at acting.

Theo’s lower lip trembles and Liam tries really hard to feel sorry for his boyfriend instead of laughing at the nonsense that this whole thing is.

“Would you jump away from me if I was going to rescue you?”

Liam doesn’t know how to explain that everyone with a piece of mind would jump away if they saw two monstrous arms climbing a tree at the speed of light in their direction. So he does the most sensitive thing he has in the repertoire.

“I’ll go shower”

He flees.

 

*

 

The shower does help him to relax.

Getting out of it, does not.

 

*

 

“GAH!”

In retrospective, it’s not the most eloquent cry for help he has ever done, but by the way Theo’s quick footstep approach the bathroom, it’s one of the most effective.

Liam grimaces as he feels fur against his until now clean and wet leg. He can see the extra coat of black fur clinging to dear life to his own natural hair and a wave of gags assaults his throat, the disgust taking over his mind and stopping him from having any kind of decency.

And that’s what Theo finds when he gets to the bathroom.

His very naked boyfriend, gagging towards the bathtub, with the goblin shedding all over Liam’s leg and looking very pleased with its work of transforming a single perfect human leg into a bear’s one.

“Can you-- _god_ ,” Liam gags again and moves his leg in a wild attempt to move the cat away, just getting it to change legs and give him the body paint version of furry boots, with extra real fur, “Can you take her away?”

“Why?,” Theo spits, “You seem pretty cozy together”

Liam isn’t exactly sure in which alternate universe gagging like a bird mother trying to feed its childs would catalogue as pretty cozy. Or how even Theo can see the threat of incoming puke as something to be jealous of, but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to understand it either.

“Don’t mind me,” is the last thing that comes out of Theo’s lips before he leaves.

Liam gapes at the door, then down at the cat, that keeps rubbing itself against his still wet leg, and back at the door, where Theo didn’t reappear claiming that he was joking. Because he’s not joking.

Who said that years in a relationship kill the spirit of surprise.

 

*

 

The second wash-up is even weirder than the first.

There’s no hairy cat glued to his wet legs, sure, but he could also do without the little demon’s face glued to the glass door.

Liam’s sure the goblin can see things he rather would not show.

 

*

 

“What do you even want from me?,” Liam cries out, trying to outrun the cat, that clearly has no problem at getting in pace with him. Specially inside the small apartment they own.

The strange human ping pong he has going since hours isn’t exactly going to deter the little monster for following him around, he knows it. But does it stop him from doing so? Of course not.

Maybe the cat has more in common with him that what he expected.

“I have nothing to give to you,” Liam replies to nothing but the expectant yellow gaze of the ball of fur. “That’s Theo’s rol, not mine. We already established that”

The goblin meows, loud and clear, and Liam can feel his resolution both crumble and strengthen at the same time.

He wonders if there’s any possibility of putting a restraining order against a cat without sounding like a mad man.

 

*

 

Retaliation from Theo comes in form of catnip.

Liam doesn’t know where even did Theo find it or in which moment did he leave the house to go get some.

For all he know, Theo could have gone knocking door by door in the building, asking every cat owner living near them if they had some spare catnip to share.

At this point, Theo, in the strange face off he thinks they are having, could have possibly assaulted Mrs. Avery to get what he wanted. Not that she would care, that old woman swoons for Theo. She most likely screamed _‘my body is ready’_ and waited for the attack.

All Liam knows is that he tried for months to buy some and film a funny video of the goblin but Theo forbid him because _‘you’re not going to do a Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds out of my baby girl’_ and yet here they are.

Theo himself breaking one of the many rules he imposed for his princess’ well being.

And all for what?

Absolutely nothing.

Because its seems that all the crazy shit the cat does 24/7 ends forgotten once there’s a way to show it off to the world.

And then, well.

Liam doesn’t have the heart to tell his boyfriend that for retaliation to work, it should involve him to actually want to keep the goblin’s attention all to himself.

Which he doesn’t.

Liam can only wistfully look into the old days where Sammy didn’t even spare him a second chance. A mere four-legged roommate.

But now, Liam has a pile of goo and black hair that melted over his lap and purrs louder than ever.

“We should have called you Purrinator after all,” Liam mumbles, lazily scratching the cat’s chin.

He can see the way the goblin’s eyes go almost blank and he has to think really hard about what exactly does Theo finds in this cat that makes him think of royalty and delicacy instead of the unsettling little spawn of hell that it actually is.

"She's a princess, Liam,” Theo grumbles, scratching Sammy’s ears and bumping Liam’s hand to try to push it out of the way. Every way. “What kind of princess would be called Purrinator?"

"A cool one,” he shrugs and Sammy purrs louder as in demand of who knows what that sounds closer to agreement and Liam smiles. “A fierce one"

"I'll call you Liamnator then"

"Really!?”

He knows his voice carries more excitement than it should, but he can’t help it. There’s a distant memory of his younger self playing superheroes with Mason and choosing that same name as his alias.

Or being a super secret agent with that code name.

Or an outer-space alien with that name.

Or a ninja with a technique with that name.

Or a super villain with that name.

Even as a dog with that name for the sporadic game of house that Mason and him played where husbands were always off limits, something to do with mysterious disappearances and nothing the law could prove.

"No, it's ridiculous," Theo scoffs and keeps absently scratching Sammy’s belly, as if he didn’t just crush the dreams and illusions of the person he’s supposed to love. “Who would want to be called something so atrocious as Liamnator?

Liam really pretends that it didn’t deflate his pride, even when he can feel the gaping hole where his heart is supposed to be.

Love isn’t supposed to hurt this way.

 

*

 

If there’s something harder than moving around on a Saturday, is having to move around on a Saturday avoiding with all your might to step over the cat zig-zagging in between your legs at each new step.

“You are a big fat lie, you know that?,” Liam grumbles, once again lifting his leg like a damn ballerina just to move 2 inches forward. Sammy meows loudly, clearly disagreeing with his movement tactics. “You were supposed to be a strong independent cat who need no human to make you feel loved”

He can almost foresee the moment in which he’ll misstep and the cat will cry earning extra offensive points with Theo and a crushing guilt in the middle of the chest. Not all the milk in the world or the tuna cans will ever help redeem himself from that.

Sammy tries meows loudly again at his now walking like a crab tactic and which translates into who would care for a paw getting stomped over when there’s the prospect of tuna, milk _and_ all the undivided attention you could ask for, right?

Liam’s nothing but kidding himself.

This is the cat version of the soap opera’s widow killing her husband for the heritance money.

This is the cat Mason aspired to be as a kid.

“It’s so obvious you’re Theo’s cat”

This time, Sammy’s meowing sounds almost proud.

 

*

 

The stomping is perfectly avoided.

Now, the manipulation.

Liam was sure that speaking the same language was a vital part for that.

The goblin proves him wrong when she screams bloody murder anyway.

 

*

 

“What is that?,” Liam mumbles, watching Theo come back into the house after an hour of radio silence with a huge box and his shoulders squared as if he was ready to go to battle.

“I’m going to make her love me again,” his boyfriend hisses, setting the box down and starting to unpack piece after piece after piece of what supposedly is called Kitty Cat Paradise but looks like Martha Stewart’s nightmares.

He could point out that that isn’t really an answer to the question he asked, but it’s pretty clear than Theo is in the zone and that can only finish in three ways.

Murder, that seems to be his boyfriend’s favorite.

Everyone else’s perdition, another favorite of his.

And the more secret and terrifying option of all that remains unknown until Theo decides to strike on your most vulnerable moment. Like being sick and weak in bed, waiting for cuddles and the cares of a loving boyfriend worried for your well-being.

Liam isn’t strong enough to watch the Twilight saga again.

He just can’t.

Keeping himself in silence seems to be a good call.

 

*

 

Liam will have to remind himself with a tattoo in the middle of his forehead like the crazy guy from Memento that keeping yourself silent and watching your boyfriend swear to a cat tree up and down while eating chips isn’t the same thing.

He will have to add another note that reminds him that even if cat trees look fluffy, part of one hitting you is not.

 

*

 

Just when Liam is sure that all the extra working is helping Theo ease down the strange fit of rage that’s completely unlike him, it comes back with a promise of vengeance.

Something to do with the cat rubbing her head on his hand and doing ‘ _the blep’._

Liam doesn’t even know what ‘ _the blep_ ’ is, except that it put him on the spot again and that this whole thing feels like a really weird excerpt from Freaky Friday. Except this is a Saturday. And Theo is clearly not his mom, thanks god.

But the feeling that he should have never gotten out of bed to begin with is firmly in place.

 

*

 

After all those hours of intently working through instructions, even if for the naked eye he’s basically DIY-ing his way through alchemist rules, Theo finishes.

And it’s-- there’s no really words to describe it.

A disaster bound to happen is a close one tho.

He doesn’t exactly know what else did they expect from a second-hand cat tree that Theo found who knows where, besides Sammy taking an inkling for that monstrosity and leave Liam finally free.

That doesn’t happen.

At all.

If anything, the thing just reaffirms the goblin’s decision to keep close to the one of her two owners that’s not trying to kill her in the name of love.

Liam isn’t sure who is more frustrated with that outcome.

 

*

 

_He._

He’s the frustrated one.

Specially now that he upgraded from an easy dispenser of the tasty food to the softest and very human cat tree to climb ever.

Little pointy nails are a weapon that shouldn't be underestimated at all.

 

*

 

“If you are going to scratch her like that, at least have the decency to do it in her favorite spot,” Theo’s voice carries enough disdain that if it wasn’t for the fact that they have been boyfriends for years, Liam would feel the hate seeping up his bones. “She likes her ears and chin scratched, her back and stomach are unacceptable”

Liam looks up from his place in front of the TV, where he had been trying to avoid the current problem he didn’t ask for yet owns, towards his boyfriend. The goblin, the very same problem in the flesh, is draped over his stomach without any regards for his personal space and Liam, hand firm at the cat’s side, wasn’t even trying to scratch her.

He was actually trying to push her away.

Not that his boyfriend will ever know that.

 

*

 

“We were supposed to have an agreement here,” Liam mumbles defeated, elbows resting over his knees and hands falling freely in between them. His eyes bore into the cat, that looks back at him and meows in a way that Liam can’t find anything but mocking. “There were boundaries, you were supposed to respect it”

The cat meows again, this time slapping softly Liam’s fingertips before curling further inside his underwear, its small head resting over the elastic of it and the waistline of his pants. Big yellow eyes fixed into him and Liam huffs, looking away feeling strangely embarrassed.

Not even going to the bathroom seems to be safe now.

 

*

 

There’s no couch situation to beat, lucky him.

Now, the chinese wall version that’s now Theo’s back it’s a whole different story.

 

*

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

It’s a stupid question, he knows. But he also knows that playing the _‘I’m a confused puppy’_ role sometimes help and he’s not ashamed to admit that dignity is a luxury he never truly owned and that this is a situation that requires extreme measures.

It works.

Theo turns around to look at him for what feels like the first time in forever and Liam can’t help but beam at the attention, earning a snort as reply.

“You took her away,” Theo mumbles, shifting until they are face to face. “And now she’s your favorite”

Oh.

**_Oh._ **

This time is Liam’s turn to snort, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend and rubbing their noses together in that obnoxious bunny kiss that Mason and Corey do all the time and that both of them loathe but feels perfect for this kind of situations.

“Is Theo Raeken jealous of a cat?,” he asks amusedly, watching Theo huff and roll his eyes but not push away.

“Bold expression for someone that got jealous of _a kitten_ not so long ago”

And Liam doesn’t really have a retort for that, does he.

No matter how many times he plies that he was having a bad day and that the kitten had usurped his place without a fair contest, everyone confirms that getting jealous of a kitten goes beyond logic.

Fuck logic.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Liam grumbles without any real bite and Theo chuckles in that way that Liam came to recognize as being just for him.

He leans down slowly, ready to enjoy the first kiss of the day in all its capacity when the noise of the covers crumpling under a light weight falling onto the bed call their attention.

Liam stops for a moment and Theo frowns slightly because he’s not making any sense, but maybe if they don’t move, Sammy will not see them. She will grow bored and go to sleep and---

The goblin screams in outrage and pads over the covers towards them both with a mission, doesn’t matter how many times Liam mentally pleas for her to just stop and go to sleep. She doesn’t stop, not until she’s _right there_ in front of them both, slapping at both their noses before screaming once more.

Liam pulls apart with a huff and watches without any real surprise how the cat turns and rubs her face against Theo’s forehead before curling at his side, right at the end of the pillow, closer to his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

“Are you happy now?,” he mumbles, a fathom of a smile on his lips as response of the huge grin that Theo is now sporting. It’s almost impossible not to do so, watching the awed expression of his boyfriend, as if the biggest gift on earth has been handed to him. “She’s once again your spoiled princess”

Sammy’s meow absently, halfway dreamland, and Theo shakes his head slightly, his green gaze going from the ball of fur that he idolatices towards him. Liam can feel a swoop in the middle of his chest, his heart forgetting how to work for a second same as his lungs, when that blinding smile just turns bigger and softer while focused only on him.

“Not quite”

One of Theo’s hands grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls him forward carefully, Liam not able to offer any resistance. There’s specific movement instructions for him to lie down in bed first and then wiggle his way closer until Sammy is almost nested between both their chests. His gaze goes from the little spoiled monster, that purrs loud and proud, to his boyfriend, who soon claims his mouth in a kiss that’s chaste but not void of every emotion available.

It’s an oddly domestic setting that not even in his wildest dreams Liam would have been able to foresee.

“Now I am,” Theo mumbles over his lips. “You’re just right in _my_ favorite spot”.

This time is Liam the one that blindly smiles back.

He might not have been able to foresee, but he sees himself totally capable of owning it now. Sharing moments like this with the love of his life.

And their cat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **For the ones that are wondering**
> 
> i. [This is the _face on the glass door_](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a984678c273cdf64c113d1031d80be42/tumblr_pcypotTQwg1ukoi7g_500.png)  
>  ii. [This is _'the blep'_](https://babyanimalgifs.tumblr.com/post/175725049362/this-made-my-day)  
> 


End file.
